


An Odious Collection

by mneiai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Dating, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Genocide, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Order 66, Padmé Amidala Lives, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Senator Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sithspawn, canon typical bigotry, essence transfer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: A collection of Palpatine/Obi-Wan works.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Sidious, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 193
Kudos: 465





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> These works are all unrelated unless it's noted they're in the same verse. The first three were originally posted in my drabble collection.

Chapter 2: Obi-Wan finally decides to see if Palpatine is as much of an ally as Anakin insists he is.  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Palpatine

Chapter 3: Anakin just wants his two best friends to be happy.  
Characters: Anakin, Obi-Wan, Palpatine

Chapter 4: When Obi-Wan agreed to a political marriage with the Chancellor, he didn't think he'd end up with an Emperor, instead.  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Palpatine, Anakin

Chapter 5: Obi-Wan, adjusting to the newly formed Empire.  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Palpatine, Anakin, Cody

Chapter 6: Sidious deep in thought.  
Characters: Palpatine

Chapter 7: Obi-Wan feels a bond forming that he cannot explain.  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Palpatine

Chapter 8: Palpatine meets Obi-Wan. It doesn't take long for him to decide he wants him.  
Characters: Palpatine, Obi-Wan

Chapter 9: After Order 66, the world moves on. Consort Verse.  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Anakin

Chapter 10: Padme has a visitor. Consort verse.  
Characters: Padme, Obi-Wan

Chapter 11: Obi-Wan's first audience with the Emperor after the day the world fell apart. Consort Verse.  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Cody, Boil, Palpatine

Chapter 12: Obi-Wan investigates Dooku's claim about a Sith in the Senate.  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Palpatine

Chapter 13: Senator Obi-Wan is having an affair.  
Characters: Obi-Wan

Chapter 14: Obi-Wan loved Satine.  
Characters: Palpatine

Chapter 15: Obi-Wan was a Sith Killer, born and raised.  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Palpatine

Chapter 16: Anakin forces Sidious to consider Obi-Wan in a new light.  
Characters: Palpatine, Obi-Wan

Chapter 17: "You look lovely, my dear. Now come here."  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Palpatine

Chapter 18: Obi-Wan Kenobi was a broken man.  
Characters: Palpatine, Obi-Wan

Chapter 19: Obi-Wan has to face what happened to Anakin.  
Characters: Palpatine, Obi-Wan

Chapter 20: Obi-Wan's reception by the Emperor is not what he'd expected. Imperial Captive AU.  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Palpatine

Chapter 21: A casual moment between the Emperor and his Consort. Consort Verse.  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Palpatine

Chapter 22: A public appearance by the Imperial Consort. Consort Verse.  
Characters: Obi-Wan


	2. Obi-Wan POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan finally decides to see if Palpatine is as much of an ally as Anakin insists he is.

Anakin had always insisted the Chancellor was a good person, at heart. Understanding, at least. And considering all of the ways Obi-Wan had gone above and beyond his duty for the man (faking his _death_ , ruining most of his relationships), he hoped that this favor wouldn't come at too high of a cost.

Maybe Anakin was even right, because the Chancellor seemed very willing to listen to Obi-Wan's concerns--about Krell, about some of the other Jedi and natborn officers, about his worries for the 212th if he were to continue to be assigned, over and over again, missions away from them.

It felt _good_ , having someone to talk to about these things, who understood the weight of Obi-Wan's responsibilities but wouldn't judge him for not being able to release all of his frustrations to the Force.

The Chancellor helped, requesting Obi-Wan _and_ the 212th for missions so he was almost always too busy for the other ones he might get sent on. And, yes, Obi-Wan missed working more directly with Anakin, but (as the Chancellor suggested) he also made a point to see him off-duty more.

Well, him and Padme, not that he wasn't friends with her. They both loved Anakin and there seemed to be a weight off their shoulders, knowing that Obi-Wan had always been aware of their relationship, had been shielding it from the Council without ever being asked (sometimes he felt guilty about that, but he'd spent nearly his entire adult life making concessions for Anakin and it was easy to just continue that).

His men appreciated it, too. He confessed to Cody what he'd done, worried his commander might reprimand him, but instead he'd thanked him. They'd been worried about him, too.

The Chancellor invited him to tea and Obi-Wan felt obligated to attend the first time, then _wanted_ to attend the next times. It was rare to find someone to match wits who wasn't blinded by Obi-Wan's reputation or an enemy.

Tea became lunch, where they spoke of their pasts at first in evasive terms. Obi-Wan realized that Sheev didn't have quite the luxurious and comfortable childhood many would think he had. And Obi-Wan eventually let slip more about himself--about his doubts about the war, about the Order's role in the war. About Naboo, and Mandalore, and Melida-Daan, and Bandomeer. The Chancellor was so easy to talk to, Obi-Wan now wasn't surprised why Anakin and he got along so well over the years.

Lunch became dinner--while Sheev was older than he normally went for in men, he still had a certain vigor about him and a horribly attractive competence that more than made up for their generational differences.

If only Obi-Wan could get Anakin to stop making jokes about having "two dads" after the Chancellor had let slip their budding relationship.

It was attachment, ever growing attachment--to the 212th, to Anakin and Padme, to Sheev, but Obi-Wan couldn't stop it once he'd started. It was like all the floodgates he'd ever put in place against such things had been opened.

He found whatever decreased stress he had from staying with the 212th had come back tenfold, now that he had so much more to hide from the Council. Losing his rank and positions was the least of his worries if they found out he was _kriffing the Chancellor_ and would, to their eyes, seem to be using that relationship for his own gain.

Sheev, too, knew about those fears--he had to, of course, knowing Anakin so well. He was patient about it, never pressed to have more than what Obi-Wan could give him. Well, maybe a little, his frustration with the Jedi Order and its rules, with the Council and the way it enforced them, bleeding through. Obi-Wan couldn't blame him, he was starting to feel the same way.

More and more what Sheev told him about the war and what Mace and the others said seemed to diverge. Obi-Wan hadn't realized his fellow Councilors were keeping things from him, was hurt to realize how little they seemed to trust him. He was a necessary evil, an effective combatant and PR image, one of the few of them with experience at war. They probably hadn't even wanted him _on_ the Council.

After killing Grievous, Obi-Wan thought that maybe now he could take a break, could get his head in order and have time to think through everything he'd been finding out about himself and the Jedi.

He wasn't, couldn't have been, expecting Cody to come up to him, tense and confused, to inform him that the Councilors on Coruscant had tried to assassinate Sheev. His mind raced, trying to figure out how, why--was this what they had been keeping from him? Had they simply not wanted to risk him telling Anakin or had they known all along about his own affair?

Obi-Wan was so distracted he hardly noticed being placed into a different room than his own, one with a rayshield that cut him off from the Force. It was for his own safety, his men were saying, to keep the Jedi from trying anything against him, and they wouldn't listen to reason when he pointed out that he'd be fine and _they_ were the vulnerable ones.

By the time they returned to Coruscant, the Force was...different. The cloud of the Dark Side that had been hanging over the planet for so long had grown thicker, harder to penetrate. Obi-Wan felt weak and unsure as he waded through it, his perceptions hazy at best.

Had the Order done this, too, somehow?

His men took him directly to Sheev--an Emperor now, which was just another unbelievable part of the whole. The whole way, a sense of foreboding built, making Obi-Wan's skin crawl.

He told himself once he had the answers from Sheev and Anakin, he'd feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure there was some Sith magic involved, maybe some drugs, and also Palpatine manipulating things so it would look like the Council was keeping info from Obi-Wan when actually it was Palpatine keeping info from them.


	3. Anakin POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin just wants his two best friends to be happy.

It started with Anakin noticing a faint flush on Sheev's cheeks after Obi-Wan took his leave of their official meeting to allow Anakin and his friend to chat unofficially. 

He stared, knowing it was rude but not really caring.

"Do you...do you _like_ Master Obi-Wan?" He was torn, halfway between disgust and glee.

Sheev, of course, tried to deny it, but even with the Force as cloudy as it was on Coruscant, Anakin could see the lie. And even after he'd let Sheev more the conversation onto some other topic, he dwelt on what he now knew about his friend.

***

Obi-Wan was, Anakin supposed, attractive. If stuffy men pushing forty was one's type.

Padmé insisted (to the point of Anakin honestly being a little concerned) that Obi-Wan was _very_ attractive. She even made him look at posts on the Holonet of people swooning over him (how is that appropriate, Padmé? How do you even know about that???).

And, okay, so Anakin could understand it--Obi-Wan was charming, he was fit, he somehow made beige look almost good. He was smart, competent, had a great mind for politics.

Obviously someone like Sheev was going to be into that. Into him. Anakin's Master.

***

The things Anakin knew about Obi-Wan and relationships could be counted on one hand, probably. He knew (horrifically) that he slept with Vos sometimes (Vos delighted in letting him know that). He'd had a few girls he'd liked, too, growing up (or at least that's what Earin had said). 

He flirted with nearly everyone, but...did seem to _also_ really like competent people best. Even if he didn't necessarily like them as people or like what they did.

Which was good, because Anakin knew Obi-Wan really, really didn't like politicians (except Padmé, of course, because everyone liked her...and there was Organa, who he also suspected him of sleeping with, and ew he had to stop thinking about his master and sex because then he'll be thinking of Sheev and sex and _**no**_ ). 

So, even though he didn't like what Sheev did, he could look past it by seeing who Sheev was. And that was a really good person who wanted the best for the Republic, just like Obi-Wan did. And who was competent and maybe sometimes manipulative, but for people's own good, also like Obi-Wan.

Actually, now that Anakin thought about it, they'd be...kind of perfect together?

***  
Except for the whole Jedi thing, he reluctantly remembered, eventually.

Just because Padmé was okay with a secret marriage, didn't mean Sheev would be. And Obi-Wan was really into being a Jedi (could Anakin claim that was an attachment and he had to stop loving being a Jedi so much to be a better Jedi?).

Still, Anakin was in a relationship. And he _knew_ Aayla was. And he figured a few others were, too. Which meant Obi-Wan technically could be.

Should be.

With Sheev.

Who was _perfect_ for him and could maybe actually make him happy and take away some of that sadness that Obi-Wan's eyes showed when he thought no one was looking.

***

The first step in Anakin's plan (which had been a one step plan consisting of locking them in a room together until they realized they should date, but Padmé insisted it needed more steps) was to have them start seeing each other socially.

So, even though he loved his personal time with his friend, he started inviting Obi-Wan to his activities with Sheev.

Obi-Wan was really confused, and tried to back out, but when Anakin had stated it was a fancy lunch and reservations had already been made for the _three_ of them, Obi-Wan was too polite to not go.

It was hard for Anakin not to take up the whole conversation, but he _tried_. On Sabé's advice he'd set his chrono to vibrate every five minutes to remind him, if he'd been talking for awhile, to get Obi-Wan to talk some.

Sheev caught on quickly, though he did have a little more information than Obi-Wan and way more motivation, and helped. Soon he and Obi-Wan were _actually almost relaxing_ and talking about some weird political function that they'd both been forced to attend annually before the war or something.

Four "dates" in and Anakin was starting to get a little jealous, because they were focusing so much on each other and it took setting his chrono to buzz every _minute_ to keep from drawing their attention back to him.

It was for a good cause.

***  
Eventually, they started making plans _by themselves_ and Anakin was giddy to think about what they could be doing (and disgusted, also, but they always seemed to be in public so he was able to ignore that).

They did a bunch of stuff that Anakin and Sheev had never done (and Anakin and Obi-Wan had only done when Anakin was much younger and didn't know how to assert his own interests more). Like going to museums. And poetry readings. And operas.

It was all, Padmé insisted, giving Anakin a hard look he couldn't interpret, very romantic.

That was good. Sheev and Obi-Wan could both clearly use some romance in their lives.

***

According to Rabé, the Holonet was rife with rumors about Sheev and Obi-Wan, and no one took them seriously because of that. She was almost certain Sheev's PR people were the ones causing the more ridiculous rumors to offset the reasonable ones, which Anakin could agree sounded like something they'd do.

Finally, Anakin decided it had been going on long enough, and he "casually" asked Obi-Wan about it.

Maybe asking in the middle of a battle wasn't the greatest timing, but seeing his former Master nearly drop his lightsaber and have to stumble out of the way of some blaster bolts was pretty funny.

It's not like that cloak would have lasted long, anyway.

They had a long conversation (in length of time, because Obi-Wan spent long stretches of it silently sipping from a cup of tea and pretending Anakin hadn't just said something) about Sheev and Obi-Wan finally admitted that, yes, actually, Sheev was very nice and he did enjoy his company.

And then, because it was Obi-Wan and he couldn't appreciate all the things Anakin had done for him, he smirked and started talking about how _good Sheev was in bed_ and then Anakin might have fallen and hit his head.

Regardless, it was nothing some bacta couldn't fix and a few Force techniques that let him _repress, repress, repress_ a memory he really didn't want.

***

Finding out that Sheev was _the Sith Master_ was...okay, so, maybe Anakin had a _few_ hints over the years, but no one could really blame him for missing it! This was even more unexpected than finding out Mace Windu had a sense of humor (which he still didn't entirely believe)!

And, you know what, Sheev was kind of right, wasn't he? It _was_ treason for the Jedi to just walk in there and try to hurt him. He might be a Sith Lord, but he was still the Supreme Chancellor!

And Anakin's friend! And maybe sorta brother-in-law if Obi-Wan got over all this.

***

Obi-Wan, thankfully, was just restrained by his men and not caught up in the executions that were happening all over the Jedi. But of course he was, he'd never have any part in _treason_. 

When Anakin asked Sheev about that, he was assured that Obi-Wan would be fine. After all, Sheev did find his company refreshing and once Obi-Wan saw reason and fell to the Darkside he'd make a really good consort.

Sheev also maybe said something about the sex, maybe, but Anakin definitely couldn't hear that over the screaming of the Initiates, thankfully.


	4. Obi-Wan POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Obi-Wan agreed to a political marriage with the Chancellor, he didn't think he'd end up with an Emperor, instead.

"Think how this will help the Order, Obi-Wan. You're needed here more than on the front, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan muttered to himself as he continued to stun and knock out the guards around him, working his way towards the Chancellor's office. All around him were screams, the Force echoing with _pain_ and _loss_.

His only advantage was whatever the _kriff_ was wrong with the clones, they weren't attacking _him_.

When he finally reached the office, it was in time to see Sheev and Anakin murdering Mace Windu and...and even though Mace was one of the people who got him _into_ this mess, it still hurt to see. Mace had been a staple of the Order since Obi-Wan was a child.

"Ah, I thought you would be at home, my dear."

He Force pulled Mace's discarded lightsaber to his hand, lighting it. "I want a divorce, _honey_ ," he ground out.

Sheev-- _Sidious_ , Obi-Wan realized, feeling sick--had the nerve to chuckle as though Obi-Wan had made a joke. "Now, now, Obi, there's no reason to jump to such extremes."

"You just _murdered my family_!"

"As far as in-laws go, they were quite...difficult."

Obi-Wan had never thought there'd be a worse moment in this weird, half-political half-romantic (or so he thought) marriage than that time Anakin had called him "mom," but here he was.

"I _hate_ you."

That just earned him a wholly infuriating smile. "You should, Obi-Wan, hate me with all your heart--I've killed your family, enslaved your friends, turned your Padawan."

Sheev was walking towards him and Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, his confusion knocking some sense back into him as he realized what was happening. "I'm not _Falling_ for you. You're not that good in bed!"

Anakin was making a choking sound off to the side but, really, it served him right. He couldn't be half as traumatized as Obi-Wan was from knowing he'd _married_ and been _kriffing_ a Sith Lord for the last year.

All he'd wanted was to help the Order get the Senate off their backs and get some political power to help the troopers, when the Council dug up some old law on the books that united the Chancellor and Jedi he'd been talked into it.

They should have all known nothing with the Senate would ever be so easy.

"Obi-Wan, dearest, think this through--think of all the good you can do as consort to a galactic Emperor."

"Consort?! _Consort_?! You won't even give me co-rule but you expect me to betray everything I care about?"

"Hey, you care about me and Sheev, too!" Anakin interrupted, flinching back when both of them glared at him. 

Sheev looked abashed, which was probably a complete lie. "Would you...like co-rule? I just assumed, given your dislike of politics...."

He scowled. "Don't even pretend like you'd consider it. Everyone knows Sith Lords don't share power." His eyes flicked back to Anakin. " _Almost_ everyone."

"Hey!"

"Obi-Wan, I did this for everyone's own good. The Republic was stagnating. Look how easy it was to convince them to go to war, to use a _slave army_ for it."

"You want me to believe you mean well? Undo whatever you did to that army and give them citizenship and freedom." Sheev hesitated and Obi-Wan nodded, knowingly. "You won't, even without Dooku breathing down your neck."

Sheev glared and very purposefully stalked back over to his comm. After a few seconds, Commander Cody appeared and Obi-Wan flinched at the blank look on his old 2IC's face.

"Commander, rescind Order 66 and return to normal operation." 

He was speaking to Cody, but looking right at Obi-Wan as he did so. For a moment, Cody seemed frozen, and then as though a switch had been flipped in his head, his emotions were showing again. He acknowledged Sheev's knew directive and, just like that, was gone to supposedly send the order down the chain of command.

Obi-Wan stared, mind racing, before he turned around (and maybe giving Sheev his back was a bad idea, but if he didn't want a divorce he probably didn't want Obi-Wan dead) and glancing out in the hallway. The guard there were shaking their heads and coming back to themselves, in the Force they started to feel unique again, like people.

So maybe Sheev _was_ willing to compromise on some things. Which...meant that Obi-Wan should stick around and not divorce him, take half his holdings (as was standard under the law on Naboo), and get out of there.

Sheev seemed to realize the conclusion Obi-Wan was coming to because he was smiling, welcoming and warm, an utter lie. "We'll do so much _good_ together, Obi-Wan, you'll see. Why don't you come with me to the Senate while Anakin and his men go to check on the Temple?"

He hesitated, but Anakin seemed to be getting himself under control again, even if his eyes were still a very unflattering yellow. He supposed he could trust him and the 501st to take care of whatever might be going on there.

"Fine. But we _will_ be discussing this in more detail once everything calms down."

"Of course, my love. I'd never expect anything less than thoroughness from you."


	5. Obi-Wan POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, adjusting to the newly formed Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This technically is a sequel to chapter 2, but could really work with any of them in a way.

Obi-Wan supposed going from "everyone I ever loved dies" to "everyone I love turns Dark" was...an improvement? In the barest sense of that word, in that Sheev and Anakin were still there and arguably he could bring them around.

Not that he had much hope for that. Sheev had been...Sheev had apparently been Dark for a _long_ time, long before Obi-Wan had ever met him. And Anakin had maybe only just snapped, but it had resulted in _the massacre of the Temple_ , a feat which didn't bode well to turning someone _away_ from the Dark.

The only consolation Obi-Wan had was he'd been able to talk them both down from killing the children in the creche (or, worse, raising them as Sith acolytes). They both knew he had a soft spot for children and playing that up, and hinting that it would keep him docile, had worked for now.

He'd need to find a way to sneak them off Coruscant sooner than later, before they became more obviously hostages for his good behavior (before he had to do something that would be seen as unfavorable by the Sith).

This was his punishment from the Force for that time when he was fifteen and had a wet dream about Xanatos, he just knew it.

Sheev would insist it wasn't "punishment," and maybe most of the galaxy would agree. He didn't have freedom of movement--guards followed him wherever he went and there were few enough places he was allowed to go in the first place. He was forced to live in Sheev's home--which would only get worse, with the plans to turn the Temple into a palace, he couldn't imagine how horrible it would be to live on the ruins of the only home he'd ever known. But he lived in a gilded cage, with every luxury he could want but freedom.

He was given a new wardrobe, his Jedi robes disappearing. All of it was dark colored, too fancy, and branded with the Imperial symbol somewhere. He was allowed to keep his lightsaber, but he'd seen the remains of the rest of the Council and knew he had little chance against Sheev in a fair fight.

When he "adjusted," Sheev said, he'd be allowed out more. He could attend the Senate or visit those friends he still had on Coruscant. 

Adjustment, Obi-Wan came to learn, included going back to the point in their relationship before he'd found out Sheev was Sidious the whole time--when he'd loved Sheev and fantasized about leaving the Order to marry him. 

Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to gut him and run. But revenge was not the Jedi way and he would be a Jedi until he died, now, if only to spite Sheev and Anakin.

He was allowed his men, at least. The 212th brought to Coruscant, Ghost Company among his guards. Whatever had been done to make all of the troopers Sidious' creatures didn't seem to be in effect anymore, though they didn't seem capable of regretting what had happened, or even acknowledging how illogical it was for the Order to have been nothing but traitors.

Well, the Order minus himself and Anakin. 

He did not think of Anakin often, avoided him completely when he could. Anakin followed him around, sometimes, with the puppy dog eyes that always used to make Obi-Wan give in before they were tainted by the Darkside.

There were advantages of having the 212th with him, because while Obi-Wan wasn't sure what his rank even was anymore, they still treated him as though he (and Cody) outranked Anakin. They were more than happy to keep Anakin away from him, to distract him or physically block him from following. 

This technique did not work with Sheev, no matter how much Obi-Wan fantasized about having his men throw the Emperor out of the dining room or bar him from Obi-Wan's bedroom. Sheev never did anything without Obi-Wan's consent, which he suspected might be more than he could say from before he had locked down his mind realizing a Sith was around.

That made it worse, though, because Obi-Wan could have handled the torture of being forced in whatever way it might happen, but this slow re-seduction made him remember too much of their relationship from before. And he _missed_ it.

Which was probably the point, because Sidious had proven to be an expert manipulator--a part of Obi-Wan was already resigning himself to giving in.

Give in, and have political power. Give in, and get more say on what happens to the clones. Give in, and not feel alone even when constantly surrounded by other people.

Jedi weren't supposed to hate, but Obi-Wan was starting to hate himself.


	6. Sidious POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidious deep in thought.

Sidious stared down at the Jedi still sleeping in his bed, pondering how he'd gotten to this point.

He'd just wanted power over the frustrating Jedi, who always seemed, no matter what he did, to ruin all of his plots. He'd wanted something to use to drive another wedge between his future apprentice and the Jedi who was his temporary Master.

The Force had provided him an opportunity, the Jedi needing a favor from the Chancellor, from his Padawan's friend. But now Sidious could appreciate that it wasn't so he could destroy the Jedi--the Force had brought Sidious a companion.

Obi-Wan was intelligent, in a clever way that appealed to Sidious on a primal level. He was, of course, quite good looking. And very good in bed. Their shared hobbies were ones Sidious actually enjoyed, not simply the ones he kept to manipulate Anakin or some of the Senators.

If he weren't so disgustingly Light, he'd be...perfect.

As a Sith, Sidious was well-aware that Obi-Wan did not have to _stay_ Light. He'd be harder to push into a Fall than Skywalker, but that didn't mean much. And once Obi-Wan's beloved Padawan was a Sith, it would be easier to seduce him onto the correct path.

Until then, Sidious could still bask in his presence, especially here in his own home. The Jedi might not be able to sense the Darkness there, the Force too clouded and the magic too strong, but that didn't mean it didn't affect them. Didn't affect Obi-Wan. His Light was all-but smothered while he slept and it was so easy to whisper thoughts and feelings into his mind.

Obi-Wan didn't even notice how fast their relationship had moved. How strongly he felt for Sidious after just a few months.

And as fun as those suggestions were to plant, Sidious found even more enjoyment in the slow building distrust for the Council and the other Jedi that he was creating in Obi-Wan. With Anakin unknowingly assisting every step of the way.

Reluctantly, he finished dressing and moved back to the bed, kissing Obi-Wan awake. Someday, there would be no Jedi for his lover to leave for, no schedules that Sidious didn't control that had to be adhered to.

Someday _soon_ , at the rate the war was going and how well Anakin was turning out.


	7. Obi-Wan and Sidious POVs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan feels a bond forming that he cannot explain.

There had been something tugging at Obi-Wan's thoughts for days before he had the chance to meditate on it. Between his mission report to the Council (and how little they seemed to welcome his problem solving methods, despite that they knew how his Master had been and had little reason to expect differently) and his Padawan (who was still bemoaning the fact Obi-Wan refused to take him into active warzones as though fourteen was somehow adult enough for such things), he'd just been too busy.

When he finally did get the chance to look into it, he was...unsettled, by what he found. There was a new bond starting to form in his mind, but he couldn't discern who the recipient was. Normally such a thing would have the bond collapsing on itself and disappearing by the time it was this noticeable.

There was no one on his last mission he would have been that close to, no one from just before it, either, that he could think of. It was an unsettling, unwelcome thing.

Anakin noticed something was off with him, but didn't try to press. He just chattered away over meals, talking about his classes, his saber practice, his meetings with the Chancellor, filling the emptiness Obi-Wan was leaving in their conversations.

The reminder had Obi-Wan sending a quick message to Sheev, getting an immediate reply and a time to meet the next day. He'd been away from the Temple and normally liked to stay within its embrace for longer, but the mysterious, fledgling bond had him wanting away, just in case it was someone there he was unknowingly connecting to.

Sheev had lunch brought in for them, a delicious, probably ridiculously expensive meal that if Obi-Wan wasn't used to politicians would have made him protest. They sat together on the couch, catching up as they ate, Obi-Wan leaning against Sheev's side and letting himself relax for a few moments.

One good part about being friends with the same person as his Padawan was Sheev's willingness to fill in the gaps in Anakin's own stories. It certainly explained why his favorite tea set was suddenly missing one of its cups, which apparently Anakin had accidentally chipped and brought to Sheev in hopes it could be repaired.

"No matter what I do, he's always so worried about punishment," Obi-Wan sighed.

"You do much to alleviate his worries, I fear it's the others he's around that are exasperating them." Sheev's words, as ever, were cautious about criticizing the Order, but Obi-Wan could hear the wisdom in them.

***

Life continued, the bond starting to become a sturdier thing, but still clouded. Normally, in Obi-Wan's experience, bonds started as threads connecting him to another person, extremely fragile if not tended to, but obviously between him and someone else. This one felt as though the tending was happening first, before the connection between he and the other person was initiated, and...and he didn't know what to do about that.

He was haunted by the knowledge that when it finally connected, it might be far too strong to simply severe with a single meditation session.

Something kept him from asking others for help with it. The unnaturalness of it making him worry how it might reflect on _him_ to a mindhealer or a Master.

He was already under such close scrutiny, he couldn't risk more.

***

When the bond finally connected, the power behind it--Dark and overwhelming, was enough to knock him out. Thankfully, he'd been on a social visit with Sheev, who had settled him on a couch and called a med droid and not in the middle of a dangerous mission.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Sheev asked, helping him sit up and take slow sips of his favorite tea.

"I...I don't know," Obi-Wan answered, truthfully.

Now that it was whole, pulsing in his mind, he realized with growing horror the reason the bond was so strong was because that was its nature.

And on the other side of the _soulbonds_ was the unmistakable Darkness of a Sith.

He just made it into Sheev's fresher before the tea was coming back up.

**********

The ritual was not one Sidious had ever thought of using. Too intensive, too much power for too little gain. Too risky.

And then the Knight Kenobi was in his life, the years only making him more appealing, and he could suddenly see the appeal. He wanted to keep Obi-Wan, to bind him.

It was so easy to trick Anakin into bringing him one of Obi-Wan's personal affects, to use that to direct the ritual while Obi-Wan was too far away to sense the sudden change.

Sidious took it slowly, strengthened the forced bond frequently, and used Obi-Wan's own emotional attachment to him to nurture it, as well. 

When it finally snapped into place, it was all he could do not to reveal himself. There would be no way to shield his presence across it completely, Obi-Wan would know it was a Sith Lord on the other side, and so instead he had to wait.

But what a wait it was: watching the Light within Obi-Wan fade as his fear of the bond and the constant Dark flowing across it clouded everything he did. Seeing the way Obi-Wan's seeming increased distrust of the Council and the Order drove Anakin to even greater heights of resentment. 

By the time his galactic war game was ready, both saw him as far more trustworthy than the other Jedi. They leaked information to him, but they also performed tasks for him they would have questioned before--planting devices around the Temple, changing battleplans that came from the Council, even (unknowingly) slowly poisoning some of the most powerful Jedi with "gifts" of tea and treats that came directly from Sidious.

When, finally, the bond completed, he was so very glad it was when Obi-Wan was in his presence. To see his face, to see the way his Force presence desperately tried to pull back and prevent what was happening.

The sudden flood of Obi-Wan's thoughts and feelings into the bond just before he fell unconscious was like the sweetest wine.

Anakin would shortly be his Apprentice, would be bond to him as a student, but Obi-Wan would be chained in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setup for this was Palpatine working on both Obi-Wan and Anakin. I actually have a half-finished thing which is him first getting into a newly knighted Obi-Wan that I may eventually put up lol


	8. Sidious POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine meets Obi-Wan. It doesn't take long for him to decide he wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a sequel to the last one, since Fey wanted to see haha
> 
> I'm putting together a Discord related to my current WIP and stuff (will include drafts, spoilers, as yet unused ideas, etc). It's still kinda being setup so there might be some hiccups, but if you're interested in joining, you can do so [here](https://discord.gg/pKubwg)!

Sidious met Obi-Wan Kenobi almost accidentally, at a Senate gala that had requested Jedi security. The boy was nineteen, newly returned from a year long mission on Mandalore, and leaking uncertainty into the Force whenever there weren't any other Jedi around. His Master, largely ignoring him from the other side of the ballroom, didn't notice.

Happy for a momentary distraction, Sidious had stopped next to Kenobi and made polite conversation as he surreptitiously checked his shields for weaknesses. They were stronger than he'd expect from a Jedi Padawan, stronger than most of the Knights he encountered, and that detail made Sidious extend the conversation.

Bored as Kenobi was, he didn't watch himself as much as Sidious thought he normally would, the two of them soon falling into a quiet game of sharply criticizing the more well-known politicians around them. Kenobi disliked the Senate, and politicians in general, and while he made a show of loving the Republic, the way he spoke of Mandalore when Sidious finally pried some details of the mission from him, made it clear he wasn't completely opposed to authoritarian rule, even if he himself didn't realize that.

There were few Jedi that Sidious enjoyed spending time around, their Light and hypocrisy normally making his skin crawl, but for one evening he actually enjoyed the company.

***

The second time they met was for the briefest of moments on a landing platform after the Jedi had interfered in the blockade he'd helped manufacture. It was years later and the remains of childhood that had clung to Kenobi were gone, though he would always look younger than he was.

He held himself with confidence, walked with the light steps of a fighter, and his shields somehow feel sturdier than ever before. Sidious was surprised he hadn't been Knighted, yet, but the Jedi had always failed to appreciate talent even among their own.

When the near-blinding Force presence of the child that had come with the party could not fully distract him from Kenobi.

***

The third time they met would be the first of many more regular meetings to come. This one was on Naboo and he was finally Chancellor.

Kenobi had killed his apprentice, but Sidious didn't mind. It was worth sacrificing one tool to kill Jinn, who tied Dooku to the Jedi still and whose death had shaken Kenobi. Perhaps remembering their first meeting, Kenobi opened up to him sightly more than the others around them, admitting his worthless Master's last words were to demand one more sacrifice from him.

Truly, it was like the Jedi did Sidious' work for him.

With Kenobi trusting him, it was easy to get the the powerful boy, as well, no matter what the Jedi Council probably thought on the matter. Anakin was a confused child who was easy enough to turn into an angry, fearful child. And as overwhelmed as his Master was, as disapproving as the Council was of him, he came to Sidious often for advice and comfort.

Soon, most of Sidious' free time was spent with one or both of them, and he found he didn't even mind. Yes, Anakin could be annoying, but molding him into exactly what Sidious wanted from him was rewarding. And Kenobi was a refreshing companion compared to the weak-willed politicians of the Senate, and quite a lovely young man to look at.

It was inevitable that Sidious realized exactly what that could mean for him, with Kenobi. He hadn't thought overly much about companionship, too focused on his plans. With everything going so smoothly, and his Master dead and no longer a shadow over Sidious, he allowed himself to indulge.

Flirting proved useless, as Kenobi himself flirted casually with nearly anyone. Flattery fell short, Kenobi might hide it well, but his self-esteem made it hard for him to believe that the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic actually did find him as interesting as Sidious did. 

What worked the best for Kenobi, he found, was the politics that he pretended to dislike so much. Sidious pushed for policies that Kenobi approved of, small things that didn't harm any of his own plans, and Kenobi fell more and more for Sidious as the years went on, believing him a like-minded person.

After starting to slip his way into Kenobi's heart, it was not so hard to bring Kenobi into his bed, either, which Sidious found incredibly satisfying. 

The deception was no issue, Sidious decided, because by the time his nature and plans were revealed, Kenobi would be too closely bound to him emotionally, physically, and spiritually to pull away completely.

And the Jedi, fools as they had been for centuries, wouldn't even notice.


	9. Obi-Wan POV (Consort Verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Order 66, the world moves on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with most of these, this isn't in a particular timeline, but could be part of a few different ones that have already been posted (or none at all).

"Imperial Consort," Obi-Wan muttered, stabbing the off button of his datapad to hide the Holonews report he'd just seen. "I never thought I'd dislike a title I could be given more than 'General'."

Technically, he hadn't married Shee--Sidious. Darth Sidious. Though the Emperor had the final say in such things and as far as all the records were now concerned, they were spouses. He supposed once he'd agreed to Sidious' blackmail, to exchange himself for safe passage of the Younglings in the creche to the suitably neutral-enough Guardians of the Whills, he couldn't expect him to move slowly. Or give Obi-Wan the chance to make a scene at an actual marriage ceremony.

"I know you're not much of a romantic, but you seem upset, Obi-Wan."

He stiffened, turning slowly to see Anakin hovering just outside the door--and the Sith runes that were keeping Obi-Wan's Force senses dulled. "About not even getting a say in my 'marriage'? Imagine that."

Anakin--Vader, that was another name he had to remember to use, to detach the Sith from the people he'd known and trusted (and loved)--sighed. "If it were up to me, you'd at least get as much as Padme and me. The Naboo don't expect a lot and the Emperor is from Naboo."

It looked like Vader was considering suggesting it, so Obi-Wan hurriedly shook his head. "No, I don't need anything. Maybe to have been one of the people to sign the actual paperwork, but it's not like I had any fantasies about getting married that are going unfulfilled."

Once, what seemed like ages ago, he'd thought of exchanging armor with Satine. But both of them had moved away from those ideas in different ways. And now Satine was dead. Nearly everyone Obi-Wan had cared about was dead. Or worse.

"Right, yeah, that...that makes sense." Or Anakin, who was somehow both a Sith Lord and still an awkward disaster.

"Has...the Emperor decided when he'd be visiting me?" It had been nearly twenty days since what was now apparently being called Empire Day and Sidious hadn't even sent him a message.

Anakin frowned. "He's been super busy, Obi-Wan. But! I'm here to take you to your new home!"

He hadn't thought he'd stay in this slightly comfortable cell forever, but was surprised nonetheless by how fast things seemed to be moving. As Anakin turned off the security features of the cell, he contemplated trying to make a break for it--until the Force crashed into him and the despair-fear-pain-death that had been blocked along with it.

By the time he had worked through that and reassembled his shields, they were in an enclosed speeder, members of the 501st surrounding them.

"Sorry about that," Anakin mumbled, "I didn't think through how long it had been for you, I should have come up with some way to...muffle everything."

Obi-Wan shrugged, attempting to look less distressed than he'd been. "I should have been prepared. I knew what it was like, from the...that day. And we were still close to the Temple."

He knew enough about the Force to know the impression made by the near-annihilation of the Jedi Order might never be gone from Coruscant. In the heat of the moment, terrified and righteous, Obi-Wan had managed to block the worst of it out as he confronted Sidious, but it was impossible to fully forget.

So many people dead. His family. He could only hang onto the faint impressions of the few people who might have survived--like Luminara, Quinlan, and Oppo--and have hope.

"Yeah, um, about that."

Glancing out the window, Obi-Wan realized they were going _closer_ to the Temple. "Anakin." 

He flinched, having not meant to say Vader's old name and certainly not in a tone he'd once used to express frustration to his Padawan.

"It's okay, Obi-Wan, I don't mind if you call me that in private. Padme does sometimes, too." He pointedly did not ask after Padme, he had enough to worry about and no power to help her. "But, you see, the Temple is...did you know it was built on an old Sith shrine?"

"What?"

"Yeah! The Emperor says that's one of the reasons the Jedi were declining so badly, none of you were actually maintaining the shields or whatever on the shrine and its Darkness had been leaking out for centuries."

Obi-Wan shuddered in horror. There had been children living there. _He'd_ been a child there. Had it influenced them?

"So, She--the Emperor has...made it the site of the new Imperial Palace. They've been working on it since Empire Day, non-stop, and the residential wing is ready for you and the Emperor to move in."

There were so very many things to dissect, most of which he didn't even want to think about. Instead, he latched onto the word "wing" and the implication it was a large amount of rooms--he and Sidious would surely have their own private spaces.

That didn't actually make him feel much better as they flew into a private hanger and the Dark side seemed to physically coalesce around them. A Sith shrine fed with the genocide of the Jedi Order was powerful enough to corrupt the entire planet, now, and this was the nexus of its power.

The Temple had been elegant, beautiful, a celebration of art and culture that filled Obi-Wan with comfort and joy. The Imperial Palace, even just from the parts that had been finished and Obi-Wan was experiencing, was the opposite. Aggressive, harsh, dark and foreboding. 

He had no doubt that a Sith had approved the design.

Next to him, Vader was stiff, his footsteps heavy on the black stone floors. Arrayed around them, the troopers marched with carefully controlled movements, as though they were a group of shinies trying to appear perfect.

It took them silent, tense minutes to reach their destination and Obi-Wan braced himself for whatever _his_ rooms would look like.

Except...it was like stepping into another world. They were bright, airy, with tall windows letting in the light and low, plain furniture made of wood and what looked like natural fibers. The room screamed of wealth, but in a completely different way than the rest of the palace he'd seen.

He'd thought Sidious would want him constantly surrounded by reminders of Sith dominance, not comfort. It was disconcerting.

That was probably the plan--making him think that Sidious actually cared about his piece of mind, making him more malleable to whatever the Sith wanted from him.

When he saw a shelf with the knickknacks from his own room--the river stone from Qui-Gon, the box that held both his and Anakin's braids, the pressed lily that was his remembrance of Satine, his steps faltered. 

He had the sinking feeling that Sidious was going to win him over, somehow. The Sith knew him too well, knew how to pull at his heart, knew exactly where he was vulnerable.

Obi-Wan sank down onto the comfortable couch on the side of the room, staring blankly at a wall, desperately releasing his panic into the Force.


	10. Padme POV (Consort Verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme has a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the same verse as the last chapter.

Padme stared at the holocamera in the corner of the sitting room. There were books, datapads, a holoscreen, and many other sources of entertainment, but she found she had little interest in such things anymore. No, most of her hours passed in resentment.

Somewhere, her babies were being raised by caregivers chosen by Sidious, a _Sith Lord_ and _fascist_. Her useless husband had barely protested when Sidious had made noise about ensuring their health and safety, as if _she_ couldn't have been part of that.

Worse, she knew Anakin--Vader, as he apparently believed he could "destroy" his "old, weaker self" while still clinging onto her--was helping him setup this horrible Empire of his. The few times she'd bothered turning on the HoloNews, it had been to pro-Imperial propaganda that clearly showed the subjugation of the galaxy.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt _so angry_ and _so helpless_.

No, she could. It had been when she was Queen, during the Blockade. But then she'd had Jedi come to her rescue and this time...this time there were no more Jedi.

Her door chimed and she frowned, turning her intense stare on it. Vader never bothered announcing his presence before barging in, but sometimes the guards did, if something was needed.

"Come in!" she called, sitting up a little straighter, though she didn't bother doing anything about her messy hair and the wrinkled nightgown she wore.

She was on her feet and moving across the room the instant she saw who was there.

" _Obi-Wan_." 

He looked...tired, sad. The black clothing he was wearing, well-tailored and extremely flattering, looked completely out of place on him. There were heavy bracelets on his wrists that she knew must be shackles of some sort, since he'd never been one for jewelry. 

" _Padme_ ," he breathed out, accepting her into his arms and for a brief moment she actually felt safe. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She gave an inelegant snort at that. "From a certain point of view," she muttered, echoing the catchphrase she'd first heard from his Master, and his arms tightened.

After what felt like ages, one of the guards in the hallway--not her own, she realized, the guard seemed to have quadrupled, the ones with Obi-Wan clear by their 212th armor--cleared his throat. Pulling back, she tugged Obi-Wan deeper into her apartment, so that the door could close.

"You have your troopers?"

Obi-Wan flinched, glancing back at the door. "From a certain point of view," he repeated, giving a tight smile.

Padme could remember the blank look that had overtaken the troopers' faces on that day the Republic fell. She'd seen some traces of the oddness left in the troopers of the 501st that guarded her now--they clearly had something affect their minds, leaving them unsure what had happened that day, with conflicting feelings about the Jedi Order.

She could only imagine what must have been done to the minds of Obi-Wan's own troopers, if he was being kept prisoner _by them_. At least for the 501st, their General was a part of this new government.

"Sidious has...granted me some of my troops as guards, to keep me safe." Obi-Wan's expression made it clear what he thought of that and she realized he didn't even have to look to know they were being monitored. 

"How generous," she replied, mechanically, ushering him towards the kitchen.

She handed him the pot for tea and he set about filling it and putting it on to heat, as she dug through her cupboards for a tea they would both find comforting and some cookies she'd had saved. They had done this before, so many times over the last few years when they were both on Coruscant and Anakin wasn't, that she could pretend for a little while that this was just another of those occasions. 

Padme spent a lot of time, now, pretending.

"What happened to you, with...everything?" she ventured, knowing Obi-Wan of anyone would be able to tell her that without offending whoever might be watching them.

He breathed in the steam from his tea cup. "My troops had been given orders that the Jedi had betrayed the Chancellor and that I was to be safely collected and returned to Coruscant. I was taken directly to Sidious when we arrived." 

His free hand clenched, then he slowly made it unclench, putting one of his at-ease masks on. She'd seen it many times during some of the more difficult negotiations they'd both been part of during the war. Her attention caught, though, on the bracelets on his wrists, and she saw they had odd shaped markings on them, like some sort of letters.

"Sidious, of course, informed me of the situation," here the slightest edge of sarcasm slipped into his words, "and I assisted him in making choices surrounding the Temple younglings and others who clearly couldn't have known anything about a Jedi plot."

"It's good he trusted you." 

Obi-Wan shifted. "Yes, well, I'm sure you've seen the news--Sidious thought it best to release the story of our...affair...before announcing our marriage."

Her mouth dropped open. "No," she breathed, "no I...I've been avoiding the news. _Obi-Wan_." She had no idea what to say--she might be married to Vader, but she'd _chosen_ that, she knew Obi-Wan wouldn't have chosen this.

"Yes, it's...a glorious event, marrying the man I love," he managed with impressive sincerity. "I'm living in the Palace, now, as the official Imperial Consort."

She felt like throwing up. That she'd _trusted_ Palpatine and now he was--was forcing himself on her friend and controlling her husband, destroying the democracy she'd loved. She couldn't stand it.

"Padme," Obi-wan said after they'd sat there, drinking their tea, both overwhelmed with emotions. "Where...where are...."

"The Emperor," her voice was harsh, cold, she couldn't manage to pretend for this topic, "thought it best that the twins were taken somewhere safer, so we weren't a single target against Vader, and because it was just so much stress for me after such a hard pregnancy. He has the best caretakers on Coruscant looking after them. Vader sees them often."

Obi-Wan's mask had slipped, too, and he was glaring heavily at the table, one hand twisting one of the bracelets around and around, some odd red crystals set in the inside catching the light.

"I'm sure Sidious only meant it to be a temporary measure. I'll speak to him about it."

"No! You don't have to--not for me--."

He shook his head. "It's no great thing, Padme. You're my friend and those children deserve to be with their mother. Sidious," his eyes darted towards a few of the holocams, "has been under a great deal of stress, he has many things on his mind. This has probably slipped his attention."

They were hostages, against Padme and Vader, but if anyone could sweet talk a Sith Lord into giving up complete control of his hostages, it was Obi-Wan. If he really had saved the younglings from the Temple, she imagined he already knew the cost of what he'd be asking, as well.

"Maybe...maybe we can have play dates? You can visit and...help them. Vader says they're Force sensitive, I have no idea what sort of specific needs that entails."

Obi-Wan blinked at her, then glanced down at the bracelet. "I won't be much help in that area," he said, knowing he was answering her actual question, "right away. But by the time they're old enough to be consciously accessing the Force, I'm sure I'll be able to work with them as any instructor would."

So the bracelets _were_ cuffs and blocking the Force somehow. Get them off while Obi-Wan was here, with the twins, and maybe...maybe they could break out. If they could leave the planet they'd find a place to hide, she knew it, they'd both traveled more than enough during the war to know of a few boltholes. 

They just had to bide their time. And, Padme realized in disgust, play along with the roles they'd been given.


	11. Obi-Wan POV (Consort Verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's first audience with the Emperor after the day the world fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff happening in this one I could have probably broken out into their own things, but why bother? Lol

Obi-Wan had spent three months on "Imperial Center" before finally seeing Sidious. He'd prepared dozens of speeches, came up with countless bargains in his head, but when he finally was marched through the residential wing of the palace, to Sidious' rooms, his thoughts faltered.

It was one thing to face him when he was running off of adrenaline and outrage, it was another to do it now. Dressed in the black outfit that had been laid out for him, the heavy cloak not even a comfort for how close fitting and stylish it was.

When he'd seen his own reflection, he'd looked more like a Sith himself than a Jedi. He'd almost thrown off the clothing, dug into the closest for something lighter, but then his guards had been knocking and it had been time to go.

His steps faltered as they neared the door to Sidious' rooms, not enough for most to notice. Cody, no matter how twisted his mind, was not most.

"Your Grace?" Obi-Wan tried not to flinch from the title. 

"It's fine, Commander," he murmured, giving a tight smile, then pausing. "You're Commander of my Guard now, Cody, it's quite the demotion from Marshall Commander. I'm sorry."

He watched Cody's face, it was not the emotionless mask he'd seen on some of the troopers during _that_ day, but without the Force he had no way of telling how sincere anything he saw was.

"Protecting you has always been important to me. To _us_ ," around them others nodded, "and the war is over. This way all of us get to stay together."

Obi-Wan could tell he was included in the "us" and his heart ached. "But surely you want to do something more with your lives. I remember how, hmm, unsatisfied many were at assignments to the Coruscant Guard."

Cody gave a half shrug, the movement so familiar. "Some of it is boring, but it's better than losing people. We're being treated better now than the Senate ever let us be."

His surprise was probably palpable and Boil, on Obi-Wan's other side, took pity on him. "Food's better, the barracks here at the palace has more room, we get a stipend, which isn't much but way more than getting no pay at all in the GAR."

That wasn't what he'd expected for them. He'd thought they'd continue being slaves, the Sith had already taken advantage of slavery whenever they could.

"Your Grace?" Cody pulled him back from his thoughts with a questioning motion towards the door.

Nodding, Obi-Wan braced himself and continued forward, the elite guard that Sidious had opening the doors.

"We'll be out here waiting to escort you back."

"Thank you, Commander."

Obi-Wan fought back a shudder when some of the nameless red garbed guards fell in behind him, taking over for his own guards now that he was inside Sidious' territory. They carried Force pikes and Obi-Wan had no doubt they knew how to use them. He might be able to still take them out, his training surely more diverse, but to what end? He had no idea what the streets of Coruscant were like now.

They let him go through the next doorway alone, into an ornate (and very black and red) sitting room. At least, he supposed, Sidious wasn't starting this in the bedroom.

"Obi-Wan," the voice was recognizable, but somehow different, and when he turned to face Sidious he couldn't hold back the gasp that made him chuckle. "Yes, I thought I might surprise you."

He'd expected the black clothing (though Sidious had certainly worn a great deal of that before) and the yellow eyes (Obi-Wan didn't know if he'd been hiding them behind an illusion or truly drawing so little on the Force before), but the rest....

"How?" he managed.

Sidious, and even though Obi-Wan had been cut off from the Force by the cuffs on his wrists he could sense _him_ and knew it was truly Sidious, took his arm and led him to the couch, where a tray of tea and sandwiches waited. 

"Essence transfer is an ancient Sith technique studied by many of us. I had meant to wait longer before focusing on such things, but, well, I must consider you." The long fingers of one of his hands played through Obi-Wan's hair.

"But, that just puts you into another body...?"

Sidious chuckled. "I _did_ have access to what were perhaps the foremost cloners in the galaxy."

That made sense, everything falling into place. Sidious could have been cloned at any point, really, with as secretive as Kamino had been, perhaps even on another part of the planet. Fast aging could have gotten him to this point--older than Obi-Wan's body, but younger than he had been. The clones might not even need any training, could, for all Obi-Wan knew, be kept unconscious the entire time.

Sidious was virtually immortal, as long as he could get his spirit to one of these clones in time (because Obi-Wan had no doubt there were more of them, perhaps a few stored around the Empire, even, just in case he traveled).

"Yes, I can see you understand," Sidious laughed, the sound setting Obi-Wan on edge. "I've always loved your mind."

Obi-Wan took the time to gather his thoughts, sipping his tea and wishing desperately for full access to the Force.

"I can feel you. In the Force. Despite," he held up a wrist, showing off the black bracelet inscribed with Sith runes, the inside lined with bleeding kyber crystals that screamed in the back of his mind.

Taking the hand as though it had been offered, Sidious turned it, seemingly basking in the sight of the cuff on Obi-Wan. "It's an ingenious device, I found the plans in an old scroll--cut off from the Force entirely for too long and there is the risk your sensitivity might fade. But these allow you to feel their creator, myself of course. They...simulate a bond, of sorts."

He smirked and the something shifted in Obi-Wan's mind--Sidious had been shielding well before, now he opened himself out to the false bond and all-but flooded Obi-Wan's mind with his Darkness. The worst part was, alone as he had been in his head, he almost welcomed it.

Just as quickly as it had started, Sidious shielded himself again and Obi-Wan could think. He was breathing hard, eyes wide, hands shaking. 

"You...does this...will I never get the Force back?"

"Oh, my love, don't fret. I have complete control over just how strong these are. I'm sure you'll prove yourself worthy enough to have a controllable level of the Force soon enough." Sidious' smirk made it clear that Obi-Wan would have to _work_ for that.

Taking a breath, reminding himself over and over again that he was more than the crude matter he inhabited, Obi-Wan gave a practiced smile. "I'm sure I will, my dear."


	12. Obi-Wan POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan investigates Dooku's claim about a Sith in the Senate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happens here, but there's lots of conclusions one could reach lol

Dooku's words echoed through Obi-Wan's mind every time he walked through the Senate Dome. There was a Sith Lord here, supposedly, right under the Order's nose.

If it weren't for how badly the war was going and how much of that was to be blamed on the absolutely awful designs of the Senate, he might not believe it. And, yet, here he was, walking through the corridors alone, his shields as lowered as he could risk them being, searching for some thread of the Dark.

Coruscant was as shadowed as it had been his whole life, the Force clouded. There were shadows everywhere--fear, anger, hatred. It clung to the building and the people in it, seeping deeper.

Obi-Wan himself would have to have a long meditation session after this just to purify his own mind.

After a few hours, he thought he might have found something, a thread that led to the center of the Force web he was almost certain was there. Around the building he went, climbing floors, passing by offices, keeping himself as unnoticeable as possible to the people around him while also directing them to unconsciously move out of his way.

He'd grown so used to the low level suggestion being obeyed that he startled when he accidentally ran into someone, just as he'd thought he finally, finally had a solid lead.

"Chancellor! I apologize," he bowed low, flustered that the person who apparently avoided his suggestions was the Chancellor of all people.

Palpatine waved away his worry. "It's no bother, Knight Kenobi. I suspect we were both very deep in thought. Were you on your way to see me?" 

Looking around, he realized he was heading towards the Chancellor's office. With a sinking feeling, he realized that made the most sense--the Sith Lord being among the Chancellor's staff would give him the most access.

"I was merely wandering, I would not interrupt your work, Chancellor."

"Nonsense," Palpatine motioned down the hall, "join me for a drink--Anakin tells me you're an avid tea drinker, I just had a new blend delivered to me from Naboo I would love another's opinion on."

Obi-Wan knew from the easy excuse Palpatine had found that it was unlikely Obi-Wan could politely extricate himself from the situation and followed, resigned to finish his search another day.

Stepping into the Chancellor's office he felt as though something chilled had run across his thoughts and hastily reinstated his shielding, worried at the realization he'd been too distracted to do so before. There was something he should have noticed, he knew, but as soon as he had the thought it fled his mind.

It must not have been important, he decided, sitting down for tea with the Chancellor. He shouldn't let his mind wander, he'd had an appointment to see Palpatine, after all...hadn't he? Hiding his frown behind his tea cup, he pushed the odd unease away for later. Of course he'd had an appointment, why else would he be in the Senate Dome with the Chancellor?


	13. Obi-Wan POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senator Obi-Wan is having an affair.

Obi-Wan didn't mean to get into a secret relationship with the Chancellor--it would destroy his career if it came out the wrong way, for one, and considering he'd already had to leave one field completely when he left the Jedi, he didn't know if he'd mentally be able to handle more.

The Naboo had been so kind to him, giving him a place to live, giving him positions that eventually led to him being their Senator. Even if the Chancellor was one of their own, it still felt like he was betraying them.

And, yet, he couldn't bring himself to stop. Somedays he'd wake up and think, this is it, this is the day I have to say "no more," and then he'd get to Sheev's office and just...not be able to fathom calling it all off.

Maybe it was because of how Sheev understood Obi-Wan so well. Or the faint connection to the Order he could still have because of Sheev's mentorship of Anakin (and if Obi-Wan maybe still resented him a little, that was his perogative as a free citizen of the Republic and not a Jedi). Sometimes he'd even see Qui-Gon in passing, his former Master's frustration at being unable to stop his Padawan from spending time with the Chancellor a bright spot in Obi-Wan's day.

It wasn't necessarily the sex, though Sheev had surprising stamina for a human of his age and was into things Obi-Wan hadn't even known existed, but that he normally had fun trying regardless of whether he wanted them to be a regular feature or not. Obi-Wan could get sex elsewhere--had, the first few months after leaving the Order, working his way through a variety of high ranking Naboo officials just because he could.

Or maybe, Obi-Wan admitted to himself only when he was trying to be brutally honest, another practice he'd mostly abandoned when he'd left the Jedi, it was the power. He'd had so much authority as a Jedi, even if he'd been a Padawan, and being just a normal person after that had been...hard. There were parts of it he'd liked, of course, but after becoming a Senator, after spending so much time with Sheev, he could admit that there was something about power that was...attractive. And now he had so much more, even if he technically wasn't supposed to have both political power and use the Force as much as he still did.

Sheev understood that, too, maybe just because he'd spent so long in the Senate around Jedi. He encouraged Obi-Wan to keep practicing, even used some of his contacts to find Obi-Wan holocrons--they were often ones that would be considered heretical by the Jedi, but what did Obi-Wan care about that?

It was just like Sheev had said, during that first private conversation of theirs on Naboo as Obi-Wan waited for Qui-Gon to recover, the Jedi didn't appreciate Obi-Wan, so why should he work so hard for the scraps of praise they gave him? His Master had already recused him, no matter how he phrased it, and he was still going to take Anakin as his Padawan. Obi-Wan had been dragged all over the galaxy, had suffered in silence to please the Order, and they let him be treated like trash.

It was Sheev that Obi-Wan owed, and Padme and the other Naboo. When he'd asked to stay, they'd immediately made arrangements. They hadn't judged him for it, if anything they'd been flattered. Maybe he played up being charmed by their planet and culture a little more than he had to, but it wasn't entirely a lie. They did have a beautiful planet and a unique culture.

He did, now, too. One that loved beauty in ways he was still learning, that saw public service as a higher calling that he could appreciate.

When his term was over, he decided, he wouldn't try for another. The war would hopefully be won by then, things going back to normal, and he and Sheev could find some way to pretend they'd only just developed a relationship at the end. Maybe Sheev would retire, as well, he may thrive as Chancellor, but Obi-Wan could see he wasn't really satisfied with the position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hinted at it, but basically Qui-Gon survived, Palps used that (and some Sith magic probably) to help influence Obi-Wan to leave the Jedi and stay on Naboo, and Palps has been further influencing Obi-Wan to get into and stay in a relationship with him lol


	14. Sidious POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan loved Satine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little piece here, since you'll be getting another one shortly haha

Satine Kryze had seemed like such a useful tool. She weakened Mandalorian culture with her policies and plunged the whole system into chaos by refusing to wipe out her enemies, allowing Death Watch to thrive in secret and attack the civilians.

That was, at least, until Sidious found out that Obi-Wan had been...smitten with her.

Might _still_ love her.

It was simple enough to have her killed, perhaps not surprising considering how many times she'd had to call in Jedi help despite not even being in the Republic. The new puppet that Sidious setup was even more pro-Republic, still spouting the lies of pacifism, but using Satine's assassination by the Separatists (because who else would possibly do so?) to drag Mandalore out of its neutrality and under Sidious' political control.

Obi-Wan mourned her loss while Sidious made sure that his missions were all local to Coruscant for the months after her death was announced and that all of Obi-Wan's closer friends (and Anakin) were on the Outer Rim. All he had for comfort was Sidious.

That was so easy to take advantage of. Obi-Wan allowed himself to love so few, each death hit him so hard. With Sidious stroking Obi-Wan's grief and pain to greater heights in the Force, he wasn't able to release it as a Jedi normally would, the feelings festering and throwing Obi-Wan off-kilter from their intensity.

And poor Obi-Wan was actually _thanking_ Sidious for his time and attention, never realizing what was happening. Not that he could blame him, it wasn't his fault the Jedi were such failures as teachers. Once Sidious was installed as Emperor, and had an unblockable training bond with Obi-Wan, he would see to giving him a proper education in the Force.

Until then, he was happy enough to hold Obi-Wan in his arms and pretend to listen as he spoke about that useless woman, fantasizing about the day he would strip all memory of her from Obi-Wan's mind and leave nothing but Sidious behind.


	15. Obi-Wan POV (Sithspawn!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan was a Sith Killer, born and raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written very late at night so there might be some extra typos lol
> 
> This is basically an AU of my new fic [Breathe in with Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448217) inspired by kj_feybarn's comment about what Sidious might have been able to do to Obi-Wan lol

Tensions were high as he made his way through the Senate Dome, carefully avoiding the guards. Between his abilities in the Force and his natural abilities, it wasn't hard to go unnoticed. Especially since none of them were looking for any Jedi so close by now.

Sidious' office had already been cleaned up and Obi-Wan could sense him there, the miasma of Dark energies no longer being obscured by the clouds of whatever spell Sidious had used to hide. 

When he reached the door, he stepped out into the open. As the guards raised their blasters, he let his shields drop, his own presence exploding outward to fill the section of the building. The guards dropped, swaying in place, as he suggested they _rest_.

He blew open the door to Sidious' office and strode in, lightsaber in one hand. Sidious hesitated, swaying where he stood just as the guards had. 

Though, he didn't take to Obi-Wan's suggestions so easily.

"I had wondered what it would feel like," Sidious murmured, staring at him. "You're truly magnificent." 

"I'm here to kill you." He felt like he shouldn't need to point that out, but the Sith were always odd.

Sidious stepped towards him, unable to look away. The song in Obi-Wan's presence curled around him, latching onto his shields, slowly seeping through. It made Obi-Wan dizzy, he'd never put conscious effort into it before and Sidious was so powerful.

"I always thought you were beautiful. I had never understood why you appealed so much to me, but when Anakin revealed what you were...it all made so much sense." 

He finally stopped, just out of arm's reach of Obi-Wan, who flicked on his lightsaber but didn't yet raise it.

"Anakin told you?"

"Oh, he didn't _mean_ to. If he was talking to someone else, maybe they wouldn't have even caught the hints he gave."

That made more sense, though why Obi-Wan hesitated to believe that Anakin had betrayed him in that way, when he'd done so much worse, he didn't know. He'd told Anakin the truth of himself when Anakin was nine, he'd known to keep the secret, but probably still given enough hints over the years that a Sith would guess the truth, as Sidious implied.

Not that Sidious was trustworthy. For all Obi-Wan knew, he'd looked into the highly secure files the Order had on him.

He raised his lightsaber into a guard position, watching Sidious, waiting for him to give any indication that he found Obi-Wan a threat.

"Is this some odd form of suicide?"

Sidious gave a smug smile. "Do you truly want to kill me?"

"Of course I do. You're a _Sith_ , you just destroyed the Order. You're responsible for a galaxy-wide _war_."

"It's true, the Jedi Order are gone. And what does that mean for you? Without their protection, I suppose you'll return to your home planet? Live out the rest of your long life confined to one place?"

Frowning, Obi-Wan took a step back, circling into what he thought might be an easier position. Around him the Dark seemed to be coalescing, caressing him like a physical touch. His kind craved the Dark, but the Dark had always craved them back.

"That's hardly necessary. Most of the people who know what I am are dead, now," he gritted out.

Sidious turned with him, but gave the impression he wasn't concerned about his coming death, still. His pupils were blown, his breathing fast. Obi-Wan could see the Force moving within him, the bold, dark lines of it flowing in and around his frail seeming body. 

His instincts told him to stop playing, to strike Sidious down and feed off his life essence while he was weak. Yet, something held him back, an unease in the Force that was growing ever stronger.

"You've known what I am for years," he guessed, watching for any reaction. "You...waited to make your move on Anakin until I was off-planet. You knew the Council would come without me, that if I came I would be alone."

The look he received was something like proud and it made his skin crawl. "You always were a clever creature, Obi-Wan," Sidious' human vocal cords couldn't handle the actual pronunciation of his name, but he got eerily close, closer than he should have. "I knew they wouldn't trust you. Just as you did, deep down. They never trusted you, never really wanted you. You were a burden and a tool."

That wasn't true, he _knew_ that wasn't true. He'd had friends in the Order, they'd been a second family to him. Even the ones who knew what he was, for the most part. It had just been the older Jedi, the Council, who had always stayed wary despite everything Obi-Wan did to prove they could trust him.

So why did it feel like the truth, coming from Sidious? The Force didn't warn Obi-Wan of any deceit, but he knew that the Sith could fool a Jedi in such a way. Sidious had certainly played them all for decades.

"And you expect me to believe I'll be anything more to you?" he scoffed, instead of the too-weak denial he would have given.

"You are unique in all the galaxy. A treasure for any Sith."

"The Sith are _food_ to me."

"Any Force user could be," Sidious countered. "And there are many darksiders I have no desire to see continue."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I won't be your pet hunter. Do you think such a downgrade in positions would make up for all you've taken from me?"

Sidious stepped forward again, once more not seeming to care about the lightsaber in Obi-Wan's hand. "I'm merely saying that I will not mind where you take your fill, Obi-Wan. I won't expect anything from you but your presence."

He was still affected by the song Obi-Wan's presence sang, the outward signs a mix of looking high and aroused.

And Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose as he realized exactly what Sidious might want him for. The Sith had sometimes kept Stewjoni not simply as weapons, but as sex slaves. He could technically make Sidious feel like this whenever he wanted, without feeding, as long as he himself had the energy. Whatever research Sidious had done, it must have included that.

"A pet kept for your pleasure, then?"

"You're more than that, though I admit I do want that from you. This from you." He waved his hand, encompassing the room, as if the song was truly a physical thing. "Is it so hard to believe that someone would want you for your body _and_ your mind?"

Yes, he almost said, caught off guard as he was. No one who knew _what_ he was ever considered both, even his own troops had often thought of him as a person _in spite_ of being a Stewjoni, when they'd found out.

"What would you make me, then, if not your pet and not your hunter?"

Sidious smile was deceptively warm and the Darkness in the room seemed to thicken even more, making Obi-Wan feel slightly dizzy. "My consort, perhaps?"

"In name?" he managed, his surprise sure to be showing.

"You would have authority along with the position. Not enough to override myself, of course, but you would be...a close advisor." 

"I've never wanted power. You know that," he was sure Sidious knew that, "so what are you really bribing me with?"

Again, he saw Sidious' pleasure at his understanding of the situation and he almost wished to take it back, to pretend he didn't have enough of a grasp of what was happening. "Not all of the Jedi at the Temple were killed." The self-satisfied tone made Obi-Wan brace himself. "Some of the younglings survived."

He felt himself waver at the thought--he'd always had a soft place in his heart for children. But to be used by a Sith, to give into one, the one who had been responsible for so much suffering...could he?

Obi-Wan stared at Sidious, narrowing his eyes. After a long, drawn out moment, he turned off his lightsaber and tucked it back into his belt. 

If he fought and lost, what little hope of stopping Sidious within the next few years might go with him. He'd gone undercover before, had always been considered a stellar actor. He could do this, could let Sidious think he'd won, and bide his time.

Intelligent prey needed to be stalked and studied, sometimes, before the attack.


	16. Sidious POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin forces Sidious to consider Obi-Wan in a new light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of in the world of chapter 3, but not crack lol

Sidious supposed it was good luck that Anakin was awful at reading others, because when he'd been _absolutely infuriated_ by Kenobi and Anakin had assumed he was attracted to him--it was almost too much not to break his facade.

Instead, he had to go along with it, acting like he had some pathetic school boy crush on the most insufferable Jedi he had to spend time around. And then spend more time around him, still, because Anakin thought he was doing them both a favor.

He killed an acolyte after that first "date," unable to contain his rage any longer. After that, the sniveling cowards tended to avoid him when he came home, as if that would somehow protect them.

If he had been less self-aware, he may have continued to believe he despised his time around Kenobi. However, knowing himself and his own motivations was part of being a Sith Lord, and dissecting his emotions during each luncheon with Kenobi was...telling.

He'd never actually spent much time with any of the Jedi (besides Anakin, who barely counted) outside of a work setting, but he didn't think any of them would be like Kenobi. He was intelligent, charming, sarcastic...when Sidious tested the waters by making a mildly disparaging remark about the Jedi Council, Kenobi had been right there with him, a sardonic slant to his eyes as he commiserated. 

After five more dates, Sidious admitted he...didn't entirely hate Kenobi. Was spending time thinking up new places to go or sights to see with him while the position of Supreme Chancellor largely kept him on Coruscant. Obi-Wan's interests were far more diverse than Anakin's, some even including hobbies that Sidious actually enjoyed.

It also pleased him that the mood he was in after his dates was so unnerving to his acolytes. One had to find amusement where they could, while at the head of a centuries-long plot.

"Truthfully, I went along with this to appease Anakin," Obi-Wan confessed a few months after their relationship had started, "and I'm not looking forward to how smug he will be over being right. However...I am glad we gave each other a chance, Sheev."

"As am I," Sidious had easily agreed, reaching across the narrow space between their chairs in the private box they sat in, lacing his fingers through Obi-Wan's.

Love was not a particularly Sithly emotion, but _passion_ was, and Sidious knew they would get there soon enough. It was not only _his_ teachings that had left Anakin so wonderfully close to Falling, after all.

As the war started to swing in the Republic's favor, he picked up the pace in their relationship, inviting Obi-Wan to spend various nights at his home, setting aside a place for him to keep changes of clothing and personal affects. Sidious decided that directly using the Force against Obi-Wan might be too much of a risk, but the subtle Dark tides of his home and the artifacts hidden there would help increase his influence, even if they wouldn't have such strong effects as potions and spells might.

Late at night, often just before Obi-Wan was sent back out to battle (which was happening less often due to Sidious' manipulations of the Senate battle plans), they spoke of what their lives might be like, after. Obi-Wan admitted he thought he was only allowed this relationship because of the war, once it was won he'd either need to leave Sidious or leave the Order.

Sidious found it hilarious, though he never showed that. No, Obi-Wan would have no choice--there would be no Order after the war, only Sidious.


	17. Obi-Wan POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look lovely, my dear. Now come here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took prompts for 11/3 as a distraction, this one was for "Obi-Wan/Sidious. "You look lovely, my dear. Now come here.""

Obi-Wan never saw himself in the mirrors of the Imperial Palace.

He saw the dead, the ones he hoped had become One with the Force and were only there in his mind. He saw Knights and Masters, Padawans and Initiates. They were begging, more often than not, pleading with someone (with Anakin and the 501st) to see reason.

Sometimes, they saw him back. Watched him with eyes full of the judgement he felt for himself. With pity he didn’t deserve.

Whenever he readied himself, he simply stared blankly ahead, letting his hands follow old motions instead of his eyes.

“You look lovely, my dear. Now come here.”

He shuddered, pulling himself from his reverie, and turned, walking with more certainty than he felt to Sidious’ side. Their arms looped together, they left the Emperor’s personal wing and started towards court, Sidious’ black cloak dragging on the floor beside the long train of the Naboo fashion Obi-Wan was given to wear.

Once, Obi-Wan had assumed he’d hate being shown off in public, playing the Emperor’s kept Jedi. But each step took them towards people, their lives in the Force drowning out the ghosts in Obi-Wan’s head.


	18. Sidious POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan Kenobi was a broken man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my 11/3 prompts, this one was "odious + the art of kintsugi?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a broken man. He did not show it to the world, perhaps never had, but Sheev had always been good at seeing to the core of a person. He moved, sometimes, not with the energy of his youth or the grace of a Force user, but with the tightness of old scars and aches settled deep into his being.

Those were the moments that Sheev thought he could understand why others found Obi-Wan so attractive. When the potential within him–to have those seams he’d hastily stapled together torn apart anew and bound stronger, better for it–shone across the Darkside.

It was a contrast to Anakin that Sheev enjoyed pondering. Breaking Anakin meant pulverizing what he was and rebuilding from the very basic parts of him. To have the Chosen One, the most powerful Force user alive, dependent on Sheev as his Master, unable to ever find comfort in the Light, destroying everything he cared about in his attempts at some form of hollow comfort.

Anakin’s Jedi Master did not need broken, others had done it for Sheev, already. Nor would Sheev need to be so absolute. There were cracks to prod, already, sharp edges waiting to be honed.

If his missions were more likely to do so? To showcase all his old fears and hurts, to make him relive the worst moments of his life? Well, perhaps the Jedi Council should not allow the Senate so much leeway in choosing which of them to send where.

As a Jedi, Obi-Wan was only beautiful sometimes. As a Sith, Sheev thought he could make him beautiful always.


	19. Obi-Wan POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has to face what happened to Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essence transfer has come up a lot recently on [my discord](https://discord.gg/W3BUsdT) and elsewhere.

This was not Anakin, Obi-Wan thought, as the hand carded through his hair, the voice crooning praise at him as though Obi-Wan hadn't been dragged into the room and forced to his knees.

"You shouldn't have run," he said, finally moving away from Obi-Wan. "Look at everything you missed. The destruction of your pathetic Order, the creation of my Empire."

"The possession of my Padawan."

The smile was nothing that Anakin would have ever given. "He was our shared apprentice, though I suppose you felt you had a prior claim." His eyes narrowed in satisfaction, looking over Obi-Wan. "Not that you need a new body. We'll have a new one available when it's your time."

Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought. "I wouldn't."

Sidious circled back around him, stopping at his back, hands stroking Obi-Wan's hair again. It was a mess of sweat and soot from the battle that brought him in, _he_ was still a mess. But Sidious, who had seen him in worse states back when Obi-Wan was a Jedi and Sidious the Chancellor he was sworn to protect, didn't even seem to notice. They could have been back in his office, sharing tea, discussing a new piece of legislation the Senate was chewing through.

Anakin had never been there for those times, he'd found them too boring.

"Is he still in there?" he whispered, filling the huge, quiet space.

Sidious chuckled. "Oh, bits and pieces. I wanted the knowledge. But he was burning himself away in the Dark before I took over."

The next breath Obi-Wan took was accompanied by a shudder. He imagined being without the drug keeping the Force dampened within him, of feeling the traces of Anakin still there, not one with the Force, never at peace. This was worse than Anakin simply dying. 

"You think I can be with you, when you...when you wear him?"

Sidious laughed again. He was so gleeful, but why wouldn't he be? He had won. His enemies were gone. This galaxy was his.

"You're very adaptable, I'm sure you'll learn."


	20. Imperial Captive AU, Obi-Wan pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's reception by the Emperor is not what he'd expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the hospital for a few days, so everything will be slow, but thought I'd try to at least get something posted. Written and posted wholly on my phone because sitting up hurts.

Obi-Wan was not surprised when he was trussed up and dragged before the Emperor. As soon as he heard the bounties for him included a stipulation against major injury or death he'd known that Palpatine wanted to personally torture and kill him.

He was as prepared for it as he could be, though cringed internally as he was carried through the hallways that had once been his home and set on his knees before the man who had killed his people.

"Oh, no, this won't do!" Palpatine exclaimed, moving slowly down towards him, voice pitched as if...concerned? "My dearest Obi-Wan, I truly wish it had not come to this!"

Obi-Wan stared. He wondered if the drugs he'd been given were hallucinogenic. Or if he was still unconscious and this was some sort of dream.

"To think those Jedi did this to you!"

"What?" he managed, a soft croak of a noise from his dry throat.

Palpatine was standing in front of him, now, face obscured by his hood, but eyes shining down at him with sadistic glee. "They mind tricked you, my love. Twisted your memories and feelings, stole you away from me."

Obi-Wan scoffed. "That's not even possible."

But there were murmurs around the court and as fuzzy as the Force was for him, Obi-Wan could feel the... pity from those around him. Whatever game Palpatine was playing, they believed him. 

There _had_ been rumors, back during the Clone Wars, but they had been nonsense based on a few late night emergency meetings and gossips seeing him leaving in less than perfect states because of the hurry of throwing on his many layers of robes to get to the Chancellor's office.

If a few of the natborns had believed the rumors, Obi-Wan hadn't respected most of them, anyway. Sometimes he may have even taken advantage of them, as they had made some, like Tarkin, be less abrasive when they were forced to work together. He'd never thought anything would come of it.

Palpatine's voice dragged him back to the present. "I've had experts brought in, don't worry! We'll fix you, you'll be your true self again, soon."

He felt cold dread at the words, at the implications. He'd thought Palpatine would kill his body, eventually. He had known he could resist falling to the Dark. But he had never prepared for whatever twisted brainwashing must be planned to make him into someone Palpatine would claim to _love_.

If he could access the Force, he knew he'd be feeling glee rolling off of Palpatine at his fear. A gnarled hand reached out, cupping his cheek in a mockery of a loving gesture, raising his terror.

"The Jedi had kept us apart, but they can't anymore." Palpatine straightened, as much as he ever did anymore, and motioned to his guards who picked Obi-Wan up with excessive care. "Once my beloved Obi-Wan is broken free of the Jedi treachery, we will have our long overdue imperial wedding," he announced as Obi-Wan was dragged off, panic, cheers going up around the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spoke with Fey about this idea of Palpatine manipulating meetings and stuff during the war to make it seem like he and Obi-Wan were having an affair and eventually I might write about that in full.


	21. Obi-Wan POV (Consort Verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casual moment between the Emperor and his Consort.

"How was your visit to the children today?"

Luke and Leia were very different than the Jedi younglings Obi-Wan had known. He couldn't fault them for that--their father clearly spoiled them and their caretakers seemed not to care about what sort of socialization they had, perhaps fully aware they might live isolated lives cut short by Padme or Vader overstepping. Obi-Wan wasn't entirely sure he even liked them, but he tried to visit them at least once a week, to check on them for Padme's sake.

"It went well. They are quite advanced for their ages. I was thinking I might try a new variation of one of the creche games on my next visit."

"Ah." And here Sidious looked almost remorseful, an emotion Obi-Wan doubted he was capable of feeling. "I'm afraid that might not be for some time." He waited, as thought for Obi-Wan to protest, but continued smoothly when none came, "The rebels have been getting more active in the Inner Rim and Lord Vader and I have decided that it would be best to move them off Coruscant."

_Anakin, you fool,_ he thought, as harsh as ever. He had no doubt that Sidious _had_ made the argument seem logical and that Vader, too used to giving into whatever his new Master wanted, had been swayed. It was unlikely to occur to him until long after his children were moved that he could no longer get to them if he was in a hurry, no longer protect them if Sidious desired to hurt them.

"Truly? What a shame, they've been such an enjoyable diversion," he tried to make an argument for their continued presence that wouldn't make Sidious believe _he_ cared about them.

From the heavy regard he received, he didn't know what he'd managed to convey. "Have those children awakened a parental instinct within you?" Sidious' voice was light, casual, but the feel of him in the Force had gone still and serious.

Obi-wan scoffed. "No, certainly not. Raising A--Vader was more than enough for me. It's just that I don't have terribly many hobbies that get me out of my rooms."

That Dark, looming void that was Sidious backed off, relaxing back into itself. Whether he would have brought a child into Obi-Wan's life, shared his "love" simply to have another hostage, Obi-Wan couldn't know. 

"I believe it's time you began attending more social engagements." Sidious reached across the table, setting his hand over Obi-Wan's. "Without your other responsibilities, our schedules will be much more flexible."

The only other "responsibility" he had was his visits to Padme. Vader had apparently given up his entire family, had solidified them as hostages. She would be gone, probably on the other side of the galaxy from her children. Obi-Wan wondered if he'd ever see her again.

Obi-Wan turned his hand into Sidious' and pulled them up, so their fingers could lace together. The cuff on his wrist pulsed, the bleeding kyber crystals Sidious had made reacting to his close proximity and the loosening of the shields within their false-bond. 

"I would like that." He didn't even have to lie, he _would_ like leaving the royal wing of the palace. "What were you thinking?"

"There is a gala at the end of the week," Sidious brought Obi-Wan's hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles, "you'll accompany me, if you do not think it will be too stressful."

"Stress" had become the code for when Obi-Wan acted unlike Sidious wanted, as though he was not being rational, not being himself. "I think I'll be perfectly alright at a gala, my love." 

It was too soon to act out, too soon to try to plan against Sidious. Obi-Wan didn't have enough of the Force back to use, didn't know enough of what the political climate was like. 

It had been nearly a year and Obi-Wan was beginning to fear it would _always_ be "too soon."

Sidious gave him a bright, sweet smile that made Obi-Wan want to gag. He stood, not letting Obi-Wan's hand go so he had to stand with him, body pulled close. The kiss he received was as sickly as the smile, but Obi-Wan returned it with passion.

"I think it's time for bed, dearest."

If there was something vacant in the smile Obi-Wan gave in answer, Sidious ignored it.


	22. Obi-Wan POV (Consort Verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A public appearance by the Imperial Consort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had half of this written for months and couldn't figure out how to finish it, oh well lol

Obi-Wan walked beside Sidious, head held high despite the way his spirits sank with everything he saw. He was dressed in light colors, for once, a stark contrast against the black robes that hid almost all of Sidious from view. 

But he did not feel like a Jedi.

Every step he took, playing the part of Imperial Consort in public, in the view of Senators and holocams, made him feel less like himself. He was saving the younglings, he mentally chanted, over and over until it began to lose meaning in his own head, as long as he was doing that, it should not matter how much of a traitor he appeared.

Yet, he was also legitimizing the Empire and Sidious himself. Having both Obi-Wan and Vader at his side, the two who had been the most revered Jedi by the public at the end, served to show he _must_ be in the right. That the Jedi Purge had been right.

When Obi-Wan returned home, it would take him days to recover, carefully discarding his self-hatred before Sidious could find and use it, twist the Dark threads into Obi-Wan's soul.

There was little else he could do about it.

He filed what he saw during these trips into his memory, to go over later, but didn't let himself seem interested in anything or anyone in particular. The rules for going out in public were made very clear and the implicit ones were known to Obi-Wan by this point, as well. Sidious wasn't going to risk Obi-Wan getting in contact with whatever rebellion there was (and he didn't doubt that someone, somewhere, was rebelling). And, beyond that, Sidious hated the idea that anyone else might draw Obi-Wan's eyes. Even after possessing a clone's empty body, even with the bracelets that created a false bond between them, Sidious' possessiveness ran high.

In some ways that was a relief. It meant others had learned not to approach him, not to try to speak to him first or, especially, to touch him. He had the 212th for sentient contact outside of Sidious, he did not fear the secret rules of etiquette around the Consort position would make him more desperate for him. Sometimes, he even welcomed them, pretending as though he walked in a room full of mist, with Sidious the only other solid thing there.

Now he focused, because today was important. Today Sidious would speak sly words of expansion to the ravenous pack of Senators the Sith's presence twisted into the worst versions of themselves.

There were still familiar faces, making it hard to know who was truly aligned with the Empire and who was playing lipservice, biding their time and surely supporting what rebels they could. Bail was one, present after so long keeping a low profile, standing with a group of other Core Senators that he'd rarely allied with during the war. Only a fool would believe he was fine with an Empire (Obi-Wan desperately hoped that Sidious was that type of fool, all while knowing he wasn't).

Obi-Wan's eyes caught Bail's--playing with his sleeve to reveal the cuffs wrapped tight around his wrists until his gaze fell to them and knowledge dawned along his face--then they both quickly broke away, as though they hadn't even noticed the other. It would possibly be the only contact he had with him again. He would not risk his friend, or Alderaan, for comfort.

Beyond, he saw the military contingent, Tarkin at the front. Their eyes met and Obi-Wan spent a few moments wishing _he_ was someone Sidious might kill for catching Obi-Wan's attention, but his loathing for Tarkin was too obvious over their false bond.

Not obvious enough for Vader to pick up on it, though, which gave Obi-Wan one of his few amusements left, as sadistic as it might seem--playing Vader and Tarkin against each other. Sidious allowed it because he, too, found enjoyment in it, though Obi-Wan refused to dwell on what that commonality meant.

Vader and Tarkin were both horrible beings, while it might be un-Jedi-like to manipulate them, infighting distracted from other tasks they could be doing. Made the Empire less effective.

So he told himself every time, and did so now, as he gave Tarkin a smile and nod in acknowledgement that Vader, wherever he was lurking, would be sure to see.

Sidious moved on and so Obi-Wan followed, gliding across the tiles with practiced steps. There was a speech to be made and then, perhaps, Obi-Wan could escape back to the palace and away from the prying eyes.


	23. Obi-Wan POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan keeps the Emperor content to protect what he has left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been taking prompts on my tumblr for 24 hours from the request post and this was one from an anon: "Oodious at Alderaan. You must realize the depth and breadth of protection you bestow upon this galaxy."
> 
> Just a sort of miscellaneous post Order-66 sort of verse.

Oodious at Alderaan. You must realize the depth and breadth of protection you bestow upon this galaxy.

Obi-Wan stepped away from Bail with a smile he almost felt, stalking back towards where the Emperor was holding court. The Alderaanian ballroom had split ominously along political lines, though it appeared everyone there was trying to ignore that fact.

Few others were crossing them as Obi-Wan was, though he liked to think he had encouraged more mingling. Sidious would punish others and leave Obi-Wan go, but he had shown himself to be a mellowing influence.

"My dear, I was hoping you would rejoin us." Sidious took his hand when he was close, guiding him against his side. 

Behind them, the guards that had split off to keep an eye on Obi-Wan (supposedly for his protection) had rejoined their fellows, blocking out a little more of the natural light coming in through the windows from the beautiful garden beyond. The politicians and military men with Sidious hadn't needed to move, a space always left for Obi-Wan.

"I could not stay away for long," he replied, voice smooth. 

He'd played this game for years now some parts of it felt depressingly real. Preferring to be near Sidious was one of them. He told himself it was that when he was near, he had more influence, but he thought he was just conditioned at this point to feel more comfortable that way, despite how the Dark void of his Force presence still made him shiver at times.

He glanced towards the windows again, then out along the ballroom. It was the sixteenth birthday party of Bail's daughter, an auspicious occasion that all had most likely hoped Sidious would ignore the invitation to attend. There was no doubt that the mood of the room was affected by his presence.

"Perhaps we could take a turn around the garden? It's a lovely evening."

Sidious studied his face for just an instance, not needing more time to most likely decipher exactly what Obi-Wan wanted, but decided to indulge him despite it. "That sounds lovely."

The others scattered, none so bold as to try to follow, and they left the ballroom with their guards in tow. Even before the doors had closed behind them, Obi-Wan could feel the mood shifting, lightening, and he knew he'd made the right choice.

"You must realize," Sidious commented as they started into a hedge maze of beautiful and well-maintained native flowers, "the depth and breadth of protection you bestow upon this galaxy."

Obi-Wan turned his attention from the flowers, his eyes locking with Sidious. Neither of them needed sight to navigate, their steps confident and steady as they walked. 

"Your Majesty?"

"None of that, my dear, we are alone."

They were followed by guards, but Obi-Wan had learned long ago they were so mired in Sith magics there was no reason to worry about them talking out of turn or revealing any secrets.

He sighed, glancing away again. "I cherish Alderaan. I spent much of my youth learning its epic poems and old languages."

"And so Alderaan is safe, despite...the predilections of its leaders."

They stopped walking. "Have I not thanked you for that enough, my love? Is there more you'd ask in return?"

His hand was brought up to Sidious' lips, he kissed the knuckles, then the back of it. "You know this is no exchange, I wish to keep you happy."

Obi-Wan had said, once, at the beginning of the Empire, that he could never be happy again. His people were dead, his friends enslaved, his lover a Sith. And so Sidious had spent years pretending his 'gifts' were enough and Obi-Wan, after the first rounds of retaliation (after watching the holorecording of Korkie Kryze beheaded in the same throne room Satine had been killed in), had played along.

And now it was all he'd ever have, the false happiness of keeping Sidious content.

"I love you, how could I not be happy with you?"

Sidious' chuckle was knowing, but pleased. They began walking again, Obi-Wan letting his free hand glide across the leaves and petals beside him. Mirth floated along the Force from inside, he could feel it from Bail, and Breha, and their child. 

It was worth it all. It had to be.


	24. Obi-Wan POV (Empire AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever stays hidden from the Emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was taking prompts on my tumblr for 24 hours and this was from an anon: "odious, tatooine, "Did you feel that?""
> 
> Another random Imperial Era AU.

"Did you feel that?” Sidious’ question was so casual, as though he was asking about the weather. It was his smile that gave him away, the look of sadistic pleasure shown just beneath the shadow of his hood.

He already knew what he was feeling. He would have never taken Obi-Wan to Tatooine otherwise. It was too far from the Core, too wild. With a dreadnaught above and stormtroopers on the ground, it was still the opposite of anywhere Obi-Wan was allowed to travel anymore.

It was, he had learned, his own fault for running so long. If he'd given himself up at the beginning, Sidious might have been more lenient. Yet, Obi-Wan had thought he'd be killed just as any other Jedi was. Or, worse, tortured and broken for what little knowledge he had left.

Protecting the twins had seemed like the most important thing in the galaxy, once.

The ship they were on was approaching a small building in the desert, he knew they weren't far off from Mos Eisley from memory more than current knowledge. He'd come here once, to drop Luke in the arms of his only other living relatives, and then he'd left to continue his flight from the 212th, which seemed to have been tasked with nothing more than finding him.

Two years later, they caught up to him in a Mid Rim dive where he was trying to gamble for enough credits for a ship out of there, exhausted and malnourished, running more off the Force than anything else.

Instead of a cell, he'd woken up in a bacta tank on the Negotiator. Then they'd taken him to a familiar room, not an item seeming out of place from the last time he'd been there, just before the galaxy had spun apart around him.

He wasn't allowed to leave, but there was no torture, there was medical follow-ups and food. There was Cody, feeling only slightly off, bemoaning the lack of care Obi-Wan had treated himself with and the new scars he'd obtained.

Then there was Coruscant (Imperial Center) and Sidious. 

Some foolish notion had made him think he was over Sheev and his betrayal, that he'd accepted and moved on from what his lover had done. Seeing him sitting in a palace that had once been Obi-Wan's home, he'd realized he'd been wrong.

It had hurt, but that hurt could only exist because he'd still cared for him.

That had made it easier to give in, to hope to keep him distracted from what else Obi-Wan had been doing besides running.

He should have known that Sidious would have combed over every location that Obi-Wan had visited, every sentient that he'd contacted. Maybe he had known about Luke from the start.

"What do you want?" he rasped, hands clutching at the too-thin sleeves of his jacket.

Sidious seemed to consider that, Obi-Wan clenching his teeth at the ploy. "You seem so lonely when you can't follow me to court, I thought you might enjoy some company. A new responsibility to keep you from boredom."

A hostage, he realized, readily available and as vulnerable as could be.

"And Vader agreed to that?"

"I'm sure we both know it would be best to keep this from Vader."

A hostage against them both, then, even if Vader didn't know it. Sidious rarely did something this extravagant without many reasons for it.

"Won't this distract me from you? Children are a handful."

Sidious waved a dismissive hand. "There will be nannies. You know better than to place any priority before me."

They landed, the ship staying sealed until the sand had settled, then the troopers fanning out first, before the guards followed. Sidious gripped Obi-Wan's arm, pulling him along towards the small farmhouse. 

"No one needs to be hurt," Obi-Wan murmured, tracking the three lifeforms inside in the Force. 

"No," Sidious agreed, triumphant at the implicit agreement, "no one needs to be hurt right now."


End file.
